The Royal Elders
The Royal Elders were a sub-clan of the Hive during the original (First-Era) run of subclans alongside such groups as the Specimens, the Chronicles, the Elite Hunters, the Shredders, the Shadowers, the Wolves, and the Ring of Saturn clan. Overall, this was one of the last-created subclans before the Subclan Rule came into effect in August 2013. This subclan had close ties with the Hive during its run, as is customary with most subsidiaries of the Hive. The Royal Elders were the only multi-videogame clan, having been found not only in Aliens vs Predator but also in Aliens: Colonial Marines. Unlike most clans, like the Hive and Shadow Lycans, the Royal Elders did not base their clan off of only one prime species of AvP; instead, their clan was based off of both aliens and predators. Although this clan alone was never very well-known or prominent in comparison to other online clans, it held a few reverable players on AvP, such as italian-stal, knownmarine, and XDarkharXD. During its run, the whole clan had only one leader, Hive member and Berserker Matriarch knownmarine (making it a subclan by definition). Only previous Royal Elders' members and KingAzxoll9 are allowed to edit this page; no other Hive members please. Today, the clan is fallen and this page acts as its legacy as a part of Hive history. Ranks Just like the Hive, the Royal Elders had their own rank system independent from AvP and ACM. This system was largely inspired by that of the Hive's, with both natural ranks and special subleader ranks, as well as a prestige system, albeit this system had 4 levels of ranks. When one starts out, their first prestige was called Youngblood Chestburster prestige (so the first rank is Youngblood Chestburster Facehugger). The second prestige was called Alpha, the third Legend, and the last Warrior Lord. Unlike the Hive, the rank system has both alien and predator ranks. These are the normal ranks of this clan in order: *Egg (initiates) *Facehugger *Youngblood *Chestburster *Elite *Runner *Honoured *Berserker Alien *Wolf (halfway rank) *Praetorian *Lord *Crusher *Falconer *Predalien *Chopper *Berserker Rhino Alien There were also special ranks that gave members extra authority over other Royal members as subleaders, similar to the Empresses, Deacons, Queens, and Kings. These unnatural ranks were achieved by never-verified means, except for the Tracker Empress rank, which was achieved for the first 5 initiates of the clan. These ranks are: *Rouge *Deacon Elite *Elite Queen *Tracker Empress *Berserker Matriarch (Clan leader) Initiation The Royal Elders had never been active or successful long enough to create their own games and events, other than an initiation. But just like the Hive, they were open to their members' ideas for new events. The Initiation into the Royal Elders is slightly similar to that of the Hive, except it is moderately more difficult. In this special round, the challenging Egg rank initiate fights the Beserker Matriarch knownmarine. To complete the round and get into the clan, the initiate must persecute the host of the match (meaning kill them 5 times in a row without dying). Now, just like the Hive Initiation, members may play as any species they want. Unlike the Hive, knownmarine does not go easy. Plus, knownmarine is a moderate alien player, so much less people are likely to succeed this Initiation than a Hive one, meaning there will be fewer but better-playing members. If the Egg wins, they are now the first rank of Facehugger. Members These were the members of the Royal Elders, all of which having reaches special ranks. All members outside of knownmarine and chaosmage99 managed to become Tracker Empresses in rank, while chaosmage99 became a Rogue. *knownmarine (Beserker Matriarch, creator) *italian-stal *chaosmage99 *Dark_Lycan108 *SLICKZONE *shadowlurker321 *eyeofanubus *XDarkharXD *TheHunters_Claw *prealien9 *DEATHHOUNDS37